


Quiet before the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, mild feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is probably going to fudge some timelines somewhat... mostly because I feel like trying too hard to fit it in is going to detract. I'll say that, for me, it takes place somewhere around HBP or DH at one of the many times Harry is at the Burrow. Thank you for the request, I’m always looking to try out some new stuff.





	Quiet before the Storm

Alastor, not “professor” nor even “Mad-Eye”, “Alastor” was what he had asked Harry to call him, had followed him up the stairs and now stood before him in the darkened bedroom. Harry looked up into the scarred face and found it not frightening but deeply moving. He could, in his mind’s eye, strip back the scars and mutilations to see a face that was full of passion. Passion for him? Harry could see something burning in the eye of the man before him and suddenly Harry desired him. He hadn’t felt this kind of sudden magnetic attraction to anyone. Not even the feelings he had for Ginny. Those were nothing now. Harry felt his dick harden beneath his jeans in its desperate attempt to reach this rock of a man. 

Moody clearly saw this in Harry. He stumped forward and edged the younger man backwards and gently down onto the bed. He fiddled with the fastening of Harry’s trousers and pulled them from his body to reveal, with a lopsided grin, the tent of Harry’s underwear. The boy’s cock was oversized, particularly for his age, Alastor thought with some appreciation. Moody reached into Harry’s shorts and wrapped long, strong fingers round the already solid dick in them. As the older man began to jerk Harry’s penis it was all he could do not to cry out in ecstasy. Of course, he had wanked enough times to know what he was feeling but for another to touch him was a new level entirely. Moody slid Harry’s underwear off with his other hand to fully expose Harry’s dick. His eyes widened further as the auror pushed his head forward and, eyes locked, took to suckling Harry’s inflated balls with his lopsided mouth. Harry groaned and fell fully into the bedclothes as the feeling of another man’s mouth on him overwhelmed his young mind. 

Moody stood and began to strip. Harry watched as he tore off clothes revealing great clusters of muscle... a hugely toned chest and stomach... and a huge penis. Harry gasped at the sight of another man’s dick. Not only that, but one so much larger than his own ample length. The hulking form moved forwards, semi-erect cock swinging. Alastor bent forward and grasped Harry’s shoulders, the heads of their cocks rubbing as he did so. Gently, too gently, it seemed, for a man of his size, the older man pushed Harry over onto his knees. Harry bent forwards onto hands too, exposing his rear fully to Alastor, who rumbled with anticipation. Harry panted heavily in both exhilaration and some fear. He feared the pain that might be inflicted on him. Harry turned his head back towards the other man to see him expelling a slimy substance from his wand and onto his hand. He rubbed the now glistening hand along his massive cock until it, too, shined and dripped. 

Moody shuffled forward and brought his heavy dick level with Harry’s anal entrance. Harry, knowing what was coming, bent his head forward again. Moody grasped his length and pressed forward. Harry moaned slightly as he felt the first small, exploratory motions of the tip of Alastor’s dick as it worked it’s way slowly into the tight muscular ring that shielded Harry’s inside. He worked slightly harder and then harder, teasing open the entrance until Harry’s arse yielded. Harry screamed as Moody slid into him. Moody drilled, in one long, slow and unwavering motion, into the boy’s arsehole. He held for a second, two thirds of his shaft buried in the boy, before withdrawing almost completely and shoving himself further in. 

Harry winced with the invasion of his virgin passage but soon came to enjoy, at least in some part, the sweeping motion inside him. With no warning, still with the dick lodged firmly in his rear, Harry was pulled backwards so that his torso reached a near upright position. He felt himself slide further onto Alastor’s dick and a wave of pleasure coursed through him. Harry leant backwards on the other man’s toned chest. He felt his own dick clasped by a hand and screamed again as, with the next thrust of cock into him, his own penis was jacked forcefully. They swung in rhythm as Harry was penetrated and pleasured at once. Moody teased and thumbed the head of his dick as Harry sank into further ecstasy. 

With the overwhelming dual feelings of being fucked and wanked at once Harry lost track of himself. He felt only the huge thing in his bum and the hand around his tense penis. With one particularly forceful thrust Alastor’s cock collided with Harry’s deepest and most sensitive centre. Harry’s brain short circuited as he ejaculated violently, spraying liquid all over the bed. Moody rubbed him through his orgasm before withdrawing and flipping Harry back onto his back. Harry mewled slightly in excitement as the auror mounted his chest and began to jack his massive cock right over the boy’s face. Harry reached up and drew his tongue along the shaft to the head of Moody’s dick, letting one tip dance on the other. Little of this and Alastor, too, came hard. He spewed semen across the young man’s face and into his waiting mouth. He collapsed sideways, drawing Harry to him as they warmed each other.


End file.
